


His New Favourite Seat

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Ass Play, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Rimming, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Father and Daughter’s first time
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	His New Favourite Seat

“Ah, you’re doing wonderfully sweetie, you’re such a good daughter helping your father out.” He gave riches of praises to his daughter.

He was on his knees, legs spread, his daughter eating him out valiantly. This was their first time together and they were very happy with their action of choice. He was jacking himself off, not letting his daughter touch his cock.

She took her tongue out of him for a moment, but always licked when she wasn’t talking right that second. “Can’t you let me suck you off too? Please?” She pleaded with him.

“I’m sorry honey but you’re my daughter. You can’t just touch my cock like that.” He explained to her.

“Oh and eating your ass is much better right?” She asked in a smug tone.

“Legally speaking... yeah it is actually.”

She sighed. “Dad be real there’s no real difference. If you allowed me to rim you why not do more?” She spat on his opening to keep it well slick during their extended chat.

He went quiet for a little bit. “Let’s just keep it as this for a while ok? To be honest, talking with my beautiful little girl while sitting on her face is a scenario I’d love to get used to.” He wanted to milk this for all he could, while still staying true to his daughter as well of course. 

It wasn’t often he had the chance to get rimmed, even better with it being a young girl which just so happened to live in his house and would give it to him more than willingly.

“I can do this all the time Dad, as often as you want, so long as you give me that cock of yours soon as well~” She said teasingly and put her full attention back on his ass.

Those words and the returned stimulation put him over the edge. He let out a loud and deep moan as he came, pressing down and grinding his ass against his daughters face, shooting multiple rows of cum down her body in the process.

After a long while of sitting there breathing heavily, his behind still firmly pushing down his daughters face, he finally got out of the high just barely.

“So uh, same time tomorrow?” He asked a bit awkwardly.

“Mmhmm.” She answered approvingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyo it’s been a while but 5am horny ramblings are BACK!
> 
> “Old man ass” is a huge guilty pleasure of mine so you can expect more of it.
> 
> Is that a weird sentence?
> 
> Nah it’s probably fine.
> 
> Hope it was a good read :) <3


End file.
